Bless the Child
by Livia Proserpina Winchester
Summary: After Dean and Anna make love, Anna turns out to be pregnant. When she recieves her grace back, she and Alastair explode, leaving behing the Angel Illyria. Castiel must work to teach her emotions as she struggles with her humanity and AI. Castiel/Illyria
1. Epilogue

Without hesitation she reached up and cupped his face and kissed him. He froze as she gently pressed her lips to his. When she stepped back, he was staring at her.

"What was that for?" She smiled.

"You know. Last night on Earth, all that."

He stared at her for a second before responding. "You're stealing my best lines." After thinking for a second, he shrugged and leaned in to kiss her again. This one was full of passion, and just for tonight he was lost in the moment.

_Anna was different than the rest_, he thought_. I might actually be falling for this one._


	2. Revelations

**Two Weeks Later**

"Dean," said Anna gently. "How long do you think we can run from them. Our bodies can only give so much blood before they figure out a way around the blood sigils. And lately every time we use a sigil, I feel weaker and weaker. It takes me days to feel better."

"There's a reason for that."

Anna and Dean turned around to see Castiel standing, staring at Anna.

"What are you doing here, Castiel. We agreed not to hurt you, but we will if you keep coming after me and Anna," Dean threatened. He pulled Anna closer to him, as if to protect her from the angel standing before them.

"I'm here as a neutral party. Not even Uriel knows I'm here. Anna, the entire garrison wants you dead. You can feel it, can't you? You can hear them talking inside your head. They want you dead, and I think you know why." He glanced at her pointedly, until she hid her face.

"Anna, what is he talking about? Anna, tell me!" Dean yelled. His face was full of worry. Castiel could tell that Anna was the first woman he actually cared for, despite the fact that she was so pure, and he was… not. Their opposite qualities drew them together and to each other.

"I'm so sorry. I can feel it, Dean. I can't explain it, but watch." She drew a quick breath, and without saying a word she left his arms and disappeared. When she appeared again, she lost all energy and fell to her knees, crying.

"You got your mojo back. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not her, um, mojo. The powers inside of her don't belong to her. She's using someone else's grace to perform these tasks. There's an angel's grace inside of her, but it's not hers. It's her child's." The statement left Dean speechless, the only thing he could do was go to Anna and help her up.

"He's right Dean. Every angel's grace has a different scent, like a flavor. I can feel this. It's not mine. Its familiar, but it doesn't belong to me. It's hers." Anna's hands went over her stomach, which was at this point already protruding. Dean didn't notice that about her. His mind chose to overlook it.

"That's not the point. Dean, Anna, listen to me. This child is the equivalent of your so called Antichrist. A child of an albeit former servant of Heaven, and a human. This child will be born with the power to kill us with no remorse. It won't know emotion. It won't know feelings. Even demons know lust, hatred, anger. But someone who feels nothing is the scariest thing it could be. It will be possibly more powerful than all of us. And the other problem is… the birth." He turned to Dean before he continued.

"Anna may be an angel in origin. But this child is so powerful that no mortal can give birth to it. Even the most powerful angel couldn't perform this birth. And Anna definitely can't, not without her grace." Castiel looked down, while Dean tried to understand what he was missing.

"Okay, so we get your Grace back from Uriel, get you some angel wings, then we're good to go. How hard can that be?"

"Dean," said Anna gently, once again grabbing his arm, "Removing your grace has only been done once or twice in the history of time. And none of them were able to get their grace back. It - it can kill you. I was lucky. I became an infant. Some are cursed with all of their memories, locked in a body that's paralyzed, unable to move, a living vegetable. But, if I were to try to receive my grace back, the power would be so strong and so pure that it would tear my mortal body apart."

"There's no way I could survive without my entire shell being destroyed."


	3. Demon Intervention

Anna knew something was coming. Something big. She knew it when Castiel appeared. And she was proven right when Uriel appeared also. He seemed confident and cocky as he stepped forward.

"Castiel. You really need to be more careful with who you're seen with. People might begin to think that you're consorting with the enemy." He took that moment to look at Anna, showing nothing but loathing and contempt of his face.

_Please,_ Anna thought, _like he was any better than she was._ But still, he had the upper hand. _For the moment at least._

Anna stepped forward making sure to keep her arms over her chest. To anyone else it meant she was being stubborn. But Uriel knew it meant she was protecting her child. She also made sure her silver Angel killer was well in view.

"You don't have to do this Anna. I mean, sure, you gave up a perfect existence to go live in sin with a bunch of unferior humans. At first I was hunting you just for the fun of it. To put you in your place." Dean stepped forward angrily, ready to defend and protect her. But Sam, who had snuck in the back door, held him back.

Anna took that moment to realize that Sam already knew she was pregnant. She wasn't sure how but he did. Though she didn't think anything of it at the time, he had always made sure she didn't drink and didn't do anything dangerous. She laughed to herself. Sam always was the smarter of the two.

"However," Uriel continued, "I have no problem with letting you live. Just let me take that _thing_ growing inside of you with me. I'll even give you your Grace back. You want that, don't you?" He smiled as he held up the chain dangling from his neck. To humans it would look like an empty white vial. But she wasn't human. She knew that the vial was full of her grace. To her it took the form of a swirling white mist.

Anna bit her lip. She wanted to stay with Dean so badly. And to have her Grace back with no one hunting her was what she wanted. She knew what to do.

"No."

"No?" Uriel's smile froze on his face. "Very well then. I'll just kill you all instead. It makes me no difference." He took his weapon out of his back pocket.

"No." With a wave of his hand, Castiel made weapons appear in both Sam and Dean's hand also. He squared his shoulders and stepped up to Uriel, standing up to him for the first time. Anna was surprised. But she was pleased at the same time.

"I will not let you do this Uriel."

"You would defy me in order to save two and a half spawn?" Uriel seemed shocked. Anna could tell he was eager to kill Castiel then and there. But she also knew Uriel would be curious. "Why?"

"You know the prophecy. Even we, the masters of Fate, cannot change what _He_ had foretold. It's not our right." Anna could feel herself let out the breath of air she was holding. Even if he didn't acknowledge it out loud, she knew Castiel cared. He felt concern for them. She frowned. At least he cared for the Winchesters. Or Dean.

"He is dead. Now step aside. If you let me kill her, I might forgive your temporary lack of sanity. Or judgment."

Suddenly a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girls head."

"Alastair," Dean acknowledged. His face had grown cold and stony. Behind him flanked two demons dragging the body of a familiar…

"Ruby!" Anna couldn't help but cry out. She believed that Anna wouldn't betray them, but still… She came in with two demons.

"Bitch!" Dean turned to Sam. "You see this is why we do not work with demons. Look at what she did this time."

"Dean! Now is not the time."  
"Oh don't worry. She didn't come to betray you. She just found herself at the wrong place at the wrong time." He grinned, letting the whites of his eyes show. "I'll trade you. The angel for the demon."

"Go to hell."

"After you."

Then the fighting began


End file.
